Times of Change 3
by calladragon
Summary: Third installment in the ToC universe.


A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry I haven't found the time to respond individually as I like to. My schedule has changed greatly with the new job and that's affecting everything – mainly it means I have far less time for writing than I had just one short month ago!

I've decided to continue this story as a series of One Shots and Two Shot instead of making it an eight or ten installment chapter story. It's easier for me to mentally handle seeing something "finished" before starting the next installment with all of the unfinished stories I have going at the moment. ~Calla

#

Critically dissecting her appearance one last time, Lisbon contemplated changing yet again. She'd finally accepted Jane's invitation to dinner after six long weeks of asking, cajoling, and open pursuit. Yes, it was a long delay; but, it couldn't be helped. Three nasty new cases had crossed her desk one right behind the other. It was far more important to give the victims' families closure than it was to pursue her personal happiness. However, even without the cases, she'd have found it prudent to put a little time between their last interesting outing and this newest one.

She'd just not intended it being quit this long.

Added to everything else, it hadn't helped Jane's cause that one of those new cases was Red John. The monster hiding in the dark meant every word on that disc. He _was_ starting to kill again and he was bringing his noxious evil back into the light where it didn't belong. What made it worse for everyone, the slaughter was unquestionably Red John's personal handiwork. It wasn't another mealy mouthed, brain washed, make-her-skin-crawl, suicidal acolyte. Lisbon was sure of that.

The only thing making the situation remotely bearable was the gory mess hadn't devastated Jane as badly as it might have done under different circumstances. As it was, their victim wasn't entirely innocent so he wasn't as strongly affected. Instead, it was another dumb butt, smart mouthed, newspaper reporter putting her career in front of her common sense and asking for trouble. She'd not only _said _foolish things better left unsaid; she'd put them in print.

She'd also signed her death warrant.

Jane hadn't been all that sympathetic although he'd known the reporter personally. More than known her, he'd liked her as well. They all had. Resisting the urge to kick the body for her stupidity, he'd merely pointed out the error of Ro's ways. She'd known better than writing a Red John expose portraying the evil bastard as a mindless killing machine targeting defenseless women. She'd totally ignored the handful of male victims in the mix and the females, like Lorelei, who hadn't been innocent at all. It wasn't exactly a true and fair portrayal in his opinion.

It seemed a certain serial killer felt the same and he'd shown his disfavor in typical Red John fashion.

As for Lisbon, she couldn't believe Roche Petersson had been so reckless. She'd known better. Truly she did. The woman was a seasoned crime reporter. She knew Red John's history well. She'd covered his case for years. She had to know she was taking a dangerous chance with that piece she was writing. Had to realize a prime opportunity to get her name plastered across the planet and win a prestigious award wasn't all that prime or prestigious if she got her throat slit in the process.

Then again, maybe she hadn't or she wouldn't be dead. Lisbon shook her head at the thought they'd never know. What she did know was nearly three weeks had passed since they'd found the brunette slaughtered over her desk in her home office beneath a repulsive red smiley face.

A lot had happened since then.

Like the fact they'd solved two of the three new cases rolling in and Red John had been mercifully quiet ever since. Not that either of them expected him to stay that way which was why she'd finally given in when Jane pestered her yet again about going out with him. When he'd all but wheedled and begged her to join him for his regular Thursday night foray to Geoff's place. She couldn't think of the restaurant any other way. Not now that she'd met the owner up close and personal and knew just how much the classy eatery was an extension of the man. Added to that, McKinney had, in fact, given her that call one evening on her home telephone line.

How he'd gotten her number, she didn't know but she'd give him an "E" for effort.

While she _had_ talked with him a while, probably four times longer than she should have under the circumstances, in the end she'd gently refused his offer as they'd both known she would. As much as she might have felt a twinge of regret a time or two since, she'd known that was the only answer she could give. Like it or not, her emotions were too far engaged in another direction for her to contemplate dating another man. It wouldn't be right. Not with someone as decent as Geoffrey McKinney which was exactly how he'd come across over the telephone: as a very decent man.

She'd put his borderline obnoxious behavior at the restaurant down to a case of masculine competition getting out of hand.

Turning her attention back to her appearance, Lisbon decided she would do in a pinch. She wasn't about to start acting like a school girl pulling every outfit out of her closet hoping to find the perfect one. She was going to dinner with _Jane_, hardly someone she needed to impress. She doubted she could do that anyway. She wasn't even going to try. He'd seen her at her snotty nosed, fevered worst; at her workday best; dolled up for CBI balls; and even in a stupid pink bridesmaid's dress. Tonight, she was somewhere in the middle between that whole casual and professional scene.

She had, however, made one concession to their outing. She wasn't wearing a suit as she usually did. She'd chosen a soft v-necked eggplant cashmere sweater, a black leather belt with a touch of bling, and black dress slacks instead of her usual armor. If Jane was under any illusions she was wearing a dress, he had another think coming. She wasn't doing that any time soon, if ever.

She didn't like dresses even if he did.

Other than that, she had her black leather jacket waiting one her bed, her familiar cross necklace around her neck, and her small hoop earrings already fastened in her ears. Her shoes were her favorite black leather dress booties with the higher, spikier heels. That was all the compromise she was making to fancier dress. Grabbing her purse and her jacket, Lisbon headed towards the stairs.

Jane would be rapping on her door any minute now.

She couldn't believe she'd finally agreed he could pick her up instead of meeting him at the restaurant. She was going to regret her choice before the evening was over. She was sure of it. Mainly because there was no way in heck she could lie to herself, or him, this wasn't a date once he did. No matter how badly she wanted to.

When a guy picks a girl up at her place, pays for dinner, kisses a girl at the end of the evening, or at least tries to, it was a definitely date. She'd sound like an ass if she tried to deny it. So she wouldn't. She'd rehearsed the reality she was going on a d-a-t-e with Patrick Jane over and over until she could almost accept it.

She'd also decided she seriously needed her head examined.

Glancing around her living room, Lisbon wasn't all that surprised to hear the expected knock on the door. Opening the door, she expected Jane to step over the threshold uninvited exactly as he did. Closing the door behind him, she waited for him to say something, anything at all. Even offer her the wrapped package in his hand. But, he didn't.

He seemed more interested in studying her appearance than anything else.

"You look very nice." Jane finally pronounced saying words that would sound tepid at best coming from another man; but, from him, were perfectly sincere. "That purple is lovely on you. It brings out the emerald in your eyes. I think you should wear it more often."

"Thank you." Lisbon stood somewhat awkwardly waiting to see what Jane would do next.

"I brought you a present." Jane held out an elegantly wrapped package that was clearly a bottle of some kind. "I thought about flowers; but, I wasn't sure you'd appreciate such presumption at this stage of the game."

Accepting the bottle, Lisbon laughed out loud at his words.

"And giving me a bottle of XO Cognac isn't presumptuous?" Lisbon's snort conveyed exactly what she thought of that idea. "As far as you're concerned this is an open invitation to invite yourself in for a nightcap anytime you darned well please."

"Maybe, but how do you know it's Cognac?" Jane's tone was calm and reasonable although he wasn't denying her assumption. "It could be any number of other Spirits."

"It's certainly not Tequila by the shape of the bottle." Lisbon smirked at him as she carefully unwrapped her gift. "See, I told you. Besides, you already know there's a decent bottle of that in the freezer that's never been opened so you wouldn't give me another one. However, you would give me a bottle of Cognac since it's your favorite, not mine."

"Maybe I should have stuck to the flowers." Jane watched her put the bottle away in a cabinet before walking back to stand by his side. "Oh, for future reference, my poison of choice is expensive Bourbon. I got the Cognac because it's _your_ preference out of the two."

"No, you shouldn't have stuck to the flowers." Lisbon agreed. "They're too expensive and they die. Besides, I like an occasional nightcap myself…especially from your glass. As for the Bourbon, I'll try to remember that."

"You do that." Jane held up her jacket silently conveying it was time to get a move on.

"Maybe I'll invite you in for that nightcap tonight if you promise to behave yourself." Lisbon said as she slid her arms into the sleeves of her jacket. She'd probably appreciate the warmth before the night was over. It was supposed to get more on the cooler than warmer side as the evening progressed. "You can sleep on the couch like you always do as long you don't get any strange ideas. I don't want you drinking and driving home."

They had a hard and fast rule concerning their one drink limit and how long they'd wait after that drink before hitting the road. Neither of them needed a ticket or worse. Jane was pretty good about sticking to the guidelines, even when she wasn't around. Those special anniversaries were a different story. But, he'd always had a cab on call so she'd never been overly concerned. Not even when he'd resurfaced a day or two later looking like death warmed over.

"I don't expect anything different." Jane closed and locked the door behind them. "Just getting you to admit this is a date is a major victory. I wouldn't dream of pushing my luck by trying anything out of line."

"Yeah, well, I haven't admitted that." Lisbon said as she fell into step behind him.

"You let me pick you up and you're not wearing a suit." Jane reminded her as he opened her car door and watched her slide in. "Trust me, when you let your hair down this much, it's a date in your mind and mine."

"Maybe." She'd give him that much.

Closing the door and walking around to the driver's side, Jane simply shook his head and grinned at her foolishness. She didn't have to say a word and they both knew it. Even her choice of clothes, without all the rest, screamed "date." If he had any doubts, which he didn't, Lisbon's mannerisms the rest of the night would prove it. He was sure of it. Opening his door and sliding into the driver's seat, Jane reached over to pat Lisbon's hand before he turned the key in the ignition and pulled from his parking space.

#

Lisbon gestured imperceptively towards the couple she was studying from her hidden observatory in the corner. Jane wasn't wrong when he'd said his tiny table was the best seat in the house. They could literally see everyone in the restaurant from their vantage point without being seen all that well themselves. Right now she was watching a not so recently widowed Sacramento icon doing his best to seduce his date over dinner. From what she could see, in spite of his awkwardness, he was succeeding far better than Jane had done with her.

"You are so wrong." Lisbon took a sip of demi-sec from her glass feeling absolutely no guilt she was sipping champagne while her companion was sipping tea. _She_ wasn't driving tonight. She could have a glass of wine and a few sips of Cognac once they got back to her place if she bloody well pleased.

Jane was a different matter.

"That is most definitely a woman." Lisbon refused to give up. "She's much too attractive."

"I assure you that attractive young woman is still an attractive young man in some ways beneath the subterfuge although clearly well on the path to transformation." Jane firmly stated. "That's neither here nor there to anyone except I'm not sure her date realizes any of what I've just told you. The way things are going, he'll come to a rather rude awakening before the night is over if he doesn't. I can only hope the evening ends amicably and not in a new case on your desk when he does."

"You do know who that is don't you?" Lisbon asked not sure Jane did.

"Oh, yes, The Sacramento Tire King." Jane said. "How could I miss that face? It's plastered on the television screen at least twenty times a day. It seems our self made millionaire is a far better businessman than he is a potential lover. If that wasn't true, he wouldn't be in the embarrassing mess he's about to find himself in before too long."

"Or maybe it won't be a mess at all." Lisbon said. "I'm still not convinced "she" is really a "he." Besides, even if what you think is true, that doesn't mean Stan Kovek doesn't know exactly who's sitting across the table from him. Maybe he knows and it doesn't matter."

"Maybe he does." Jane said as he lifted his cup to his lips with a look that said he wasn't so sure about that. "Either way, they're interesting to watch."

"Either way, it's none of our business." Lisbon said primly as though she hadn't been watching and commenting on their fellow diners as avidly as Jane all evening.

"No, it isn't." Jane agreed. "Any more than it's our business Cantrelle is hidden away in that corner with a blonde who isn't his wife."

"Shush, Jane, I don't want to know about Stan." Lisbon refused to look in the direction Jane was indicating. "I have to work with the man."

And she knew his wife, Shelley, much too well.

"Lisbon, you shouldn't jump to those kinds of conclusions." Jane said quietly. "For all we know, she's his sister visiting from out of town."

"Not dressed like that." Lisbon snorted getting an eyeful as she snuck a peek.

"Not considering the way he's rubbing her thigh under the table." Jane added. "Not unless they're a might closer than a brother and sister should be."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon huffed. "I do not need that image in my head. Maybe he's working a case."

"Maybe he is." Jane agreed. "Although I'd say he's enjoying it a little too much if he is."

"And you wouldn't?" Lisbon asked. "Look at her. She's absolutely gorgeous. What man would enjoy sitting across the table from a woman who looked like that."

Not that Stan Cantrelle was anything to sneeze at. He'd give Jane a run for his money any day. In fact, from a purely physical standpoint, which one of them was the better looking came down to a woman's preference for blonde or brunette. If she didn't care, they were pretty darned evenly matched.

"I have the only woman I want across the table from me." Jane said bluntly. "Believe me when I say that woman pales in comparison to you."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon looked away not wanting to deal with the look in his eyes. "We can talk about that later." Or not since she was determined to steer their conversation to safer waters the rest of the night which she was fully capable of doing. "Geoffrey's on his way over here."

"Right on time." Jane huffed looking at his watch vaguely disgruntled.

"I'm surprised to see you two here." Geoffrey said as he grabbed a spare chair from a neighboring table.

"No, you aren't." Jane called him on it. "You check your reservations diligently and knew I had a reservation for two instead of one tonight."

"No, I'm not." Geoff agreed. "But there is one thing I know that you don't."

"What's that?" Jane asked. "Other than you gave Lisbon a call a few weeks back and got turned down for your trouble."

"I'm neither admitting nor denying that." Geoffrey said. "That's for me to know and you not to find out. What I do know that you don't is Stella came in a couple of days ago. She's going to University here starting in the fall. In the meantime, she's working for me and she's supervising the kitchen right now if you want to pay her a visit."

"Stella is Geoff's youngest sister." Jane casually informed Lisbon. "She'd be all of twenty now."

"Why don't you go see her?" Geoff asked. "You know you want to and she'd love to see you. I promise not to steal your date while you're gone."

"I think I will." Jane said as he rose to his feet ignoring Geoff's last comment. "Lisbon, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Go see your friend." Lisbon agreed. "Geoffrey will keep me company while you're gone."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jane shot over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

"So, you finally gave in." Geoff said quietly as he returned his chair to the table and slid into Jane's vacant seat.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Lisbon agreed. "You had to know it was coming."

"I don't think you had a whole lot of choice from what I saw that night." Geoff gave her mildly speculative glance. "It was pretty clear to anyone with one eye and half a brain you two care about each other as more than friends."

"It probably was." Lisbon took a sip from her water glass.

"Trust me, it was." Geoff laughed a little recalling the mutinous look on her face when Jane first offered her a nibble of oyster from his fork.

"Well, obvious or not, it still didn't stop you from calling me." Lisbon reminded him sassily.

"No, it didn't." Geoffrey agreed. "I had to make sure what I thought was going on really was. I also had to make sure I didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell even if it was. I'd have been willing to take that risk."

"Under different circumstances, I would be interested." Lisbon reluctantly admitted. "I'm sure you know that."

"I do. _If _Jane didn't exist and there wasn't such a rich back-story between you." Geoff's rueful tone said he knew more about her history with Jane than either of them had let on and that was a mighty big "if" he was talking about.

"Something like that." Lisbon continued. "But it is there for what it's worth."

"Whether it seems like it now, that's worth a lot." Geoffrey reassured her. "Jane's a good man beneath that pain in the ass exterior. When he cares about a woman, he doesn't stray and it's pretty obvious he cares about you. It's almost like seeing Angela all over again except he won't show his affections as freely. Not with that freak out there and I don't blame him."

"Neither do I." Lisbon agreed. "We've been walking a fine line for years. We were bound to slip eventually."

"Yes, you were." Geoff said quietly. "However, you should know if things don't work out between you, I'm expecting that call. You have my number. Don't lose it." Geoff said quietly. "If you mention I said that to Jane, I'm going to deny it. I shouldn't be making a play for a close friend's girl; but, between you and me, I am. If I thought it would do any good, I'd make a harder one. We both know it wouldn't so I'm not wasting the breath."

"I'm afraid you're right. While I won't say anything to Jane, we both know I don't have to." Lisbon smiled slightly. "He's already told me you would make a play and he doesn't blame you."

"I should have figured that." Geoffrey's mocked himself. "He's always one step ahead in the game."

"Not always; but, a lot of the time he is." Lisbon agreed thinking about Red John. "Jane's gifted that way."

"I suppose he is." Geoffrey agreed. "Damn lucky, too, since he saw you first."

"By a good ten years." Jane said from behind him. "Now quit hitting on my girl."

"Not going to happen." Geoff said good naturedly rising to his feet. "How's Stella?"

"Up to her elbows in delicious seafood salad." Jane said as he slipped into the chair so recently vacated by their host. "You have to taste Stella's seafood salad and the homemade crackers she makes to go with it. Unfortunately, I couldn't wheedle anything out of her since everything she's making is going for a wedding reception later tonight. However, I did get a promise she'll have some waiting for us if we come in next Thursday night. I'm still trying to figure out the recipe. There's a couple of ingredients still eluding me."

"And they're going to continue to elude you." Geoff's tone was threatening. "I'll throttle Stella if she lets you charm that recipe out of her."

"Not going to happen." Jane said ruefully. "Stella is much too loyal."

"Good thing." Geoff snarked as he glanced in the direction of the kitchen to see a familiar red head subtly gesturing for him. "As much as I'd like to stay, I'm being summoned back to the front line. I'll see you next time."

Farewells said, Geoff headed for the kitchen while Lisbon and Jane turned back to each other. Fixing Jane with a knowing stare, she wasn't surprised at all when he patted his pocket. She didn't need to hear the crackle of paper to know what his gesture silently signaled.

"Your mission was successful." Lisbon said unnecessarily.

"Did you seriously doubt me?" Jane cocked a brow in her direction.

"No, I don't guess I did." Lisbon agreed. "However, I'm a little surprised you'd stoop that low."

"I didn't." Jane fixed her with a devilish grin. "Stella was simply returning a favor. She got in a bit of trouble on her last visit over a couple of years ago. She and her friends had too much to drink and got too boisterous. The cops came and busted up their fun. I bailed her out and made it go away before Geoffrey ruined the rest of her trip being a priggish big brother."

"You still shouldn't have taken that recipe." Lisbon firmly stated. "It isn't right."

"You won't feel that way tomorrow when you're eating seafood salad." Jane offered consolingly.

"Who said you're still going to be at my place tomorrow?" Lisbon asked.

"We've already decided I'm sleeping on your couch tonight." Jane said. "I thought I'd run out to the market in the morning and fix us both lunch for the privilege. Stella slipped me some of her homemade crackers before I left the kitchen. I've already put them in the car.

As for the other, you're going to have to trust I'm not going to try anything untoward. I've already told you that. We're not there yet. You and I both know that. Besides, I've slept on your couch a hundred times over the years. Don't make is awkward when it doesn't need to be."

"I guess it doesn't." Lisbon agreed taking a sip of wine. "It just feels different."

"Because it is different." Jane agreed. "We're taking the first step in a different direction; but, that's all it is. That first tentative step. End of story. I'm not reading any more into it as I know you aren't. Don't start looking for complications when there aren't any. Just let things happen naturally and stop fighting it."

"You're not the one acting unprofessionally." Not according to the unspoken rules Lisbon lived by. "A consultant can date anyone he darned well pleases."

"So can a SA when her date is her Consultant and not a subordinate member of her team." Jane reminded her. "While there might be those implied, unwritten "rules" floating around, neither of us is breaking a single regulation in the CBI handbook so don't even go there. Besides, this is our first date. If it doesn't go anywhere you'll have gotten your knickers in a knot for no reason over analyzing the situation."

"Right." Lisbon snorted. "You don't honestly think this isn't going anywhere?"

"No, I don't." Jane said. "I believe the opposite is true and you know it. However, we don't need to concern ourselves with any of that at the moment. Let's just enjoy our evening. The future will take care of itself."

"That works for me." Lisbon was surprised at the way her misgivings suddenly melted away even if it was only temporarily.

There was something about convicted Jane that made her believe everything was going to be okay.


End file.
